703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie786™
| place= 11/16 | alliances= | challenges= 3 | votesagainst= 4 | days= 18 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 12/21 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 2 | days2 = 23 | image3 = | season3 = 20 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 4/22 | challenges3 = 3 | votesagainst3 = 6 | days3 = 38 | image4 = | season4 = 30 | tribes4 = | alliances4 = | place4 = 12/24 | challenges4 = 3 | votesagainst4 = 10 | days4 = 26 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 4 | tribalwins= 13 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 13 | dayslasted= 105 | totalvotes= 22 }}Eddie786™ also known as Eddie is a contestant on , , , & . He also competed in Big Brother 2, The Genius II, The Amazing Race 2,, Hunger Games II & Big Brother 7. In Australia, he was known for being bitchy towards his competitors, especially Jennifer. After Noah's elimination, he was left by himself 4 against 1. His tribe threw the challenge, his fate was sealed and he was voted out. He returned in Resurgence, with more strategic gameplay & controlled several alliances. He was eventually idoled out due to how big of a threat he became. 12 seasons later, in HvV, Eddie finally found his footing, playing a strong game that could've gotten him the win but a loss at the FIC sealed his fate in 4th place. Profile *'Name(Age): '''Eddie 17 *'Tribe Designation:' the orange one *'Current Residence: The United States Of America <3 *'Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Having Jaclyn from SJDS retweet, favorite and reply to my tweet then favorite my reply to her reply, it was a good night ^_^ *'Inspiration in Life: 'Nicole Richie *'Hobbies: 'Social Media *'Pet Peeves:'Girls who wear flower crowns to school *'3 Words To Describe You: 'Hot, Funny, Enthusiastic *'If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: 'My phone, my friends, and lots of food *'Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: 'Ashley Underwood, we both have the same attitude *'Reason for being on Survivor: 'To fucking win jesus why else would I apply? *'Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''I can play my ass off when needed Survivor: Australia Voting History Survivor: Resurgence Profile '''Tribe: Hometown: Massachusetts, USA Current Residence: Get out. Personal Claim To Fame: Having like a really big butt Inspiration in Life: Brandi Glanville, and Queen Katie Pet Peeves: Like ... I was going to say peoples names but I think I'll hold back. JUST KIDDING! I have a lot but like Alf is high up there. Previous Finishes: 11th in Australia (so strange, first time I played the main org, 11th, first time I play here, 11th) Favorite Past Moment: After Noah was voted out and I rashed on Jen which got me voted out but lets face it, it was so worth it. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: '''Real: Jaclyn- Inspirational. 703: Katie. true roman goddess that needs to be hear, such a queen! '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least: '''Real: Rodney- I hate a lot but his views on women are just a no. 703: I just wrote a 10 page essay for my History class, I'm not writing another one !!! '''Why Did You Come Back?: '''Because like can anyone say no to Tyler? Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile '''Tribe: '''Villains '''Hometown: '''AMERICA '''Current Residence: '''AMERICA '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''Getting voted out in a double idol play I guess? '''Inspiration in Life: '''Kylie Jenner and my mom '''Pet Peeves: '''sneaky snakes '''Previous Finishes: '''11th & 12th '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Telling my alliance to vote for Tom despite him putting the "idol" around his neck at tribal and then him getting voted out! '''Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Charley Ripa from Siem Reap! She took no shit! Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Jake N! Why Did You Come Back?: '''To make the merge and win. Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile '''Tribe: Sagikkun Hometown: Massachusetts Current Residence: USA Personal Claim To Fame: Being one of the first 4 timers on 703! Inspiration in Life: My mother, Lana Del Rey, Nicki Minaj, Kylie Jenner, and Bradni Glanville. Pet Peeves: People who flip their opinions to fit in with the crowd. Previous Finishes: 11th, 12th, and 4th Favorite Past Moment: The Jay Summers insta boot in HvV Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Charley Ripa Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Jay Summers Why Did You Come Back?: To win for once! Voting History ---- |nickname= Eddie |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 16/16 |Votes2= 0 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= 0 |Nominations2= 0 |Vetos2= 0 |Days2= 2 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Evicted |Season= Big Brother 2 |Place= 5/14 |Votes= 5 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Rugrats |Loyalties= Nick |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 1, 5 & 9) |Vetos= 0 |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Walked }} =Big Brother 2= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post Survivor Trivia *Eddie is the first male contestant to reach 100 days played on 703, and the second player overall. Links Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Australia Contestants Category:Bimberi Tribe Category:11th Place Category:Returning Players Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Qin Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Big Brother 2 Contestants Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Villains Tribe Category:Terra Tribe Category:4th Place Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Legends Contestants Category:Sagikkun Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:Legends Jury Members Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests